


The Time The Avengers Protested (For Peter)

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Bi Peter Parker, I suck at tags, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, the avengers are a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: When an video of Spider-Man sending his love down the phone is released, the public go wild. And in a way anyone least expects, communities are calling for Spider-Man to be located and stopped from helping the cities.Because it wasn't a girl he was wishing well down the phone, it was a boy. And the Avengers help in every way the know how.





	The Time The Avengers Protested (For Peter)

"Footage of Spider-Man has been released revealing to the public that he is not a heterosexual, but gay. Should he be allowed out on the streets? Tune in at eight to hear from leading experts," the news report held Peter frozen, he was rigid. His grip tightened increasingly around his glass, the room was silent. Peter's chest couldn't find space to breathe, like a thousand rocks were pressing down. It worried him when his drew a breath that sounded like a dying one. Of course the team knew Peter was Bi, from the moment he knew they accepted him (and in honesty didn't care who he liked) Peter became a happier person. 

 

A warm hand removed the glass from his hand and set in on the table, Peter's eyes were glazed as he kept staring at the screen. A range of emotions surged through him, anger, betrayal that the city would turn against him, and in all honesty frightened. Hands pushed him back to sit down, he drew his eyes away from the blank screen to meet Bucky's.

"Listen here Pete, Stark will sue that station and any others left right and fucking centre, you here me?" He assured the teen, Peter sucked in a breath and blew it out harshly.

"It's fine, as long as no one suddenly knows who I am it's all good," Peter tried to convince himself and the others. Bucky nodded and handed Peter his drink back now he was sure it wasn't going to shatter in his grasp.

The evening continued as normal, but the team made sure throughout the week Peter was always in company. If he retreated to his room, Vision would float through the walls on his travels, stopping to greet the young hero. If he worked out in the gym, Clint would follow and practice his archery on the other side. In fact they were so good at following Peter without following him, Peter felt a bit insane when he questioned if they were following. The compound was huge, was it a bit odd if they were often in the same room? Peter thought so. 

It wasn't until Peter went back to school and spent less time at the compound, did he feel like things were normal. Sure he would have a morning run with Sam or a walk in the park with Bucky in the afternoons. Which led to one day, Bucky bringing duck food in a bag with a hole. Needless to say, it wasn't every day you sure a super soldier running at full speed with a flock of ducks after him. Peter had eventually helped his friend after texting Steve a message saying, "Bucky is now afraid of ducks," with a short clip of the hilarious scene. 

It wasn't until an evening chat show dissected the clip of Spider-Man's phone call. He was home alone when the show came on, he was paralysed for the forty minutes until May came home. It was the straw that broke the camels back. The show demolished Peter's self-esteem, the way they berated Spider Man. Tony called not long after May had come home and comforted the nephew. 

Although he put on a cheerful act, Peter couldn't hide the tremor in his voice, or how dull it sounded. The crushing feeling was back and stronger than ever, it was on his shoulders as well now. He was wrecked, he was tired and felt like after everything he'd done it was a waste of his time. The next day was Saturday which allowed Peter to wallow in his thoughts. It was around twelve thirty when May called him form his den of blankets.

"Tony's called, he wants you at the tower," she told him with a soft voice, as if talking to a frightened animal. Tiredly he nodded and retreated to get changed. Leaving May told him too have fun, noting unusual, but the playful smile on her lips told Peter she knew something. As Peter walked away from the bus stop, he saw a crowd, news vans and the general public. There was laughter, and shouting, some angry and some in joy. Slowly Peter slipped through the crowd. 

 

And what he saw drew a laugh from his throat. There standing in front of the tower were the Avengers? But that wasn't what gave it the hilarity. Steve and Bucky were wearing rainbow tie dye shirts and holding hands. In fact, all the men were holding hands and same with the women. All wearing rainbow shirts, Natasha and Wanda, Tony and Bruce, Clint and Sam, Vision and DUME. Everyone, was there. They weren't doing much, just standing there, Steve waved for Clint to throw over the megaphone in his hand.

"I don't know about you guys, but I didn't stay in the ice for 70 years, for this type of behaviour to still be around," he spoke into the megaphone. The crowd chuckled a bit, but there were mutterings.

Steve chucked it to Bruce who looked a bit nervous but spoke anyway, "you know, people are dying in India. If the world thinks a hero's sexuality is a bigger problem, then I think we need to revaluate." 

Glancing sideways Bruce gave Tony a turn, "You know, I'd sooner forgive Barnes than a homophobic. And for the record, I already have," the gathered public were silent as Tony gave his brief statement before lobing the phone to Bucky.

Bucky stared at it for a few moments, the crowd still stayed silent, "to the person who took the video of Spidey, to every person and interviewer who questioned him and his protection of Queens and New York," he looked briefly at his metal arm before raising its middle finger high, a smile quirking at his lips, "fuck you." He passed the machine to Wanda.

"Everything has been said," she started, her accent thick, "but know one little thing. Spider Man is a friend, and those who hurt my friends then god help me I will kill you." There was an audible intake of breath at the threat, the team was well aware that this was being broadcasted. Peter was in the crowd and trying his best to hold in his emotions. 

Natasha took her turn to speak, "you have a problem with what Spider Man does in his private life, so much so that you took it upon yourselves to pry into, you know where to find me. You know where to find us, we can talk about it. 

Clint and Sam said their statements with passion, Clint challenging the public views with a strong sentence, "I'm going deaf, are you going to discriminate my ability to protect the public?" Whilst Sam spoke quietly, "did I really serve a country full of homophobes?"

Vision declared calmly about how the city shouldn't be question the only people in the country ready and willing to stop an alien invasion. Even DUME gave a fierce whir. It took a while for the news reporters to clear away from the doors to the tower after the Avengers retreated, Peter mange to slip through unnoticed by the reporters, his emotions were on the brink of overflowing. When the elevators released him to the top floor where the Avengers resided, he sprinted in to hug, first Tony and in turn everyone in the room. Even DUME got an affectionate pat. Nick Fury tried contacting all of the adults, any times. Even attempting to hack F.R.I.D.A.Y to repeat a message. 

 

As they watched the evening news airing the protest, Peter couldn't help the smile tugging his lips. Now that the emotions had retreated it was quite hilarious, and he closed his eyes head on Clint's shoulder, he finally found the space to breathe.


End file.
